Mad Father
by Noctournal-Nightmare
Summary: I started this a while ago, and thought I might as well upload it. This is, pretty much, the plot line to the game Mad Father (I've done quite a bit already, so there will be a whole load of chapters to start off with) (Possible Dio x Aya!)
1. Chapter 1

_**MAD FATHER**_

Drevis Residence- Northern Germany

I slowly walked up to the door of my fathers 'study' in the basement. Hesitating slightly, I knocked thrice upon the old, worn door.

"Father?" I asked after a few moments. I knocked again.

"Father? Are you in there?" Suddenly, the old door flew open, startling me.

"Father!"

"Aya! How many times must I tell you not to come down here?" My father addressed me, sounding very annoyed.

"I'm sorry, father." I apologised. "But… um… I'm too scared to sleep on my own." This was true, for a large storm was raging outside.

"Aya…" my father sympathised. "Don't worry, your never alone. Your late mother is always there at your side." He had kneeled down to my height in order to comfort me. "She's always looking after you, Aya. Okay? Now please, get to bed."

"Yes, Father."

"Good Girl."

I turned to leave, but was stopped in my tracks as a thought occurred to me. I turned back to face my father.

"Father. Tomorrow's…."

"Yes, I know, Aya; the anniversary of her death. I promise, we will visit her grave tomorrow." My father smiled warmly at me.

"Okay!" I giggled happily.

"Good, now, back to bed. I'll be resting too, shortly."

"Okay…"

"Good girl. Sweet dreams, Aya."

"Goodnight, father."

My father walked back into the dimly lit room, closing the door loudly behind him. I began to retreat, but turned back for a moment.

"S-STOP!"

The sound of a running chainsaw echoed through the dim hall.

"NO! PLEASE! AHHHH! HELP ME! HELP!"

The sound of the chainsaw carried on for what seemed like forever, until it stopped completely. I turned, and left.

**I know father's secret…**

**My father is a scientist.**

**He loves research.**

**And he's always locked up in the lab, **

**Inside the basement.**

**I always heard things from that lab…**

**I heard animal and human screams.**

**Even at a young age…**

**I knew what my father was doing.**

**So I pretended I wasn't looking…**

**I pretended that I didn't know or hear anything.**

**I feigned ignorance the whole time…**

**Because I loved my father…**

**That's not the only secret I know.**

**When mother and I weren't around…**

**He and his helper…**

"A fine sample." Doctor Drevis said aloud.

"I shall dispose of the remaining materials myself." A young, elegant woman replied.

"That can wait. Come, Maria."

"Doctor…"

Doctor Drevis and Maria held each other in a tight hug.

"Doctor…" Maria broke the embrace. "She is aware of our… relationship." She sounded worried.

"Hmm…? What does it matter?" Alfred Drevis replied.

"I don't believe she's fond of me… that is the problem…"

The doctor sighed.

"My daughter will be eleven, soon… It is a troublesome age to be sure…" Aya's father let out a low chuckle. "Be kind to her. Please. Make sure she is never harmed… For she is my most precious…"

Somewhere nearby; a bell tolled midnight. The lights began to flicker, then went out completely. The figure of a woman could be seen briefly behind the doctor, gazing into the green eyes of Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in my bed, listening intently to the clock.

"Today's the day mum went to heaven… Mum…" I sighed to myself, closing my eyes. I pulled myself up to sit on the edge of my bed, the grandfather clock still ticked away in the corner of my large bedroom.

"I can never sleep when I think about mum…" I said to nobody in particular.

I got up and began to rummage about my room. Two things in particular caught my eye; and old teddy bear and an equally aged doll. I could remember when my father gave that to me as clear as day.

"_I brought you a present, Aya!"_

"_Yay! It's a doll!"_

_The four-year-old Aya's father handed a beautiful doll in a green dress to his daughter._

"_Thank you, Father!" Aya giggled, cradling the doll in her arms as if it was her own child. She sighed intently._

"_What a pretty doll… It's almost like it's real!"_

The memorable scene from my childhood soon ceased to plague my memory. I walked over to my desk, where a small portrait of my late mother stood, in all its glory.

"Mum… What should I do, mum? I mean… I do love father, but… she… scares me. She's always… looking at me, with those eyes. I HATE her. I know you never liked her, either, mum. But I know father likes her…. If father and her got married… I guess she would be my new mum. I don't want her to be my mum. There's only one mum in the world for me…!" I sighed. "Mum… why did you have to go?"

I replaced the picture frame back upon my desk. I then turned to see snowball, my beloved white rabbit and my best friend sound asleep in a pile of green blankets beside my bed. I remember my mother reading me a book called 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' which had a hilarious white rabbit in it. Alice would always see him running about saying "I'm late, I'm late!"

I smiled fondly at the memory before walking over to my bookcase. My navy blue eyes scanned the books before landing on one title in particular: 'The Red Eyed stranger'. This was another book my mother ki had read to me before her passing.

Suddenly, the room became oddly cold all of a sudden.

"Strange…" I muttered to myself. "I'm kinda scared… I should get back to bed." So, I did just that.

"Good night…" It wasn't long before I fell into a deep slumber. I dreamt a peaceful dream that night.

_Aya Drevis and her father sat in a meadow of flowers close to their large mansion of a home in northern Germany. Aya quietly sang 'Greensleeves' to herself whilst her father seemed to be busily working on something._

"_You sing so well, Aya!" Alfred praised._

"_Father, would you look this way?" Aya said, turning to her father. _

"_Give me a moment, Aya… Just put this here…" Doctor Drevis was beginning to get quite frustrated with whatever it was he was doing._

"_Yes! It's finally finished!" Alfred grinned triumphantly, holding up a messily made flower crown. He then placed it upon his daughter's head of black hair._

"_A flower crown? Does it look good on me, father?" Aya chirped, twirling about childishly._

"_Yes, I think it suits you well!" Alfred replied._

"_Yaaaay!" Aya giggled, still twirling about._

"_Thank you, Father!" She said once she had stopped twirling around like a mad woman._

_Aya's father's face darkened briefly. "I'm sorry I can't always play with you." He apologised._

"_Father… Don't worry! It's alright! I'm glad I could play with you today!"_

_Just then, a beautiful woman with light brown hair and violet eyes walked into the field._

"_Oh my! You to were playing?" She asked._

"_Mum!" Aya ran up to her mother. "Look! Father made me a flower crown!" _

"_That's wonderful! It looks beautiful on you, Aya!" Aya's mother, Monika laughed. "So you played with him all day?"_

"_Yeah!" Aya turned to her father. "We should do this again, father!"_

"_Yes, we should. Next time, your mother should join in!"_

"_Well, I look forward to it"- suddenly, Monika broke out in a fit of coughs._

"_Mum!" Aya fretted._

"_I'm sorry, j-just another fit…" Aya's mother looked very weak. She coughed again._

"_Don't push yourself if your not feeling well!" Monika's husband exclaimed. "Come, get some medicine from Maria."_

"_No. I can get that myself." Aya's mother wanted nothing to do with the doctor's assistant._

"_M-Mum? Are you sick? Your gonna be ok, right?" Aya gasped._

"_Sorry to worry you… I'm perfectly fine. Don't look so anxious, please! Oh, Aya… your smile keeps me going best of all. If I can't see you smiling, it only makes me worry!" Monika replied, hastily._

"_Mum…" Aya wasn't convinced. "Okay!" She grinned, just to keep her mother happy._

"_Great. Now, let's get home for dinner. I made hamburger stake tonight, your favourite, Aya!"_

"_Yay! I love mum's hamburgers!" Aya cheered. "Right, father?"_

"_Haha! Yes, your mother's cooking is the best in the world!" _

_We were so happy then._

_There was Maria, but…_

_Even so, the three of us were a happy family. _

_But then Mum passed away from illness. _

_And the happiness we had then… well…_


	3. Chapter 3

"**GAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"HUH?" I awoke with a start. "Father…?" I gasped, that scream…was father! "Something must have happened… I'll go check on father!" I stood, and walked to my door. "I have a bad feeling…" I pulled open the door.

I slowly, cautiously made my way down the hall…wait… "What's that sound…? Voices…?" I asked myself, hearing a groaning sound echo throughout the dark halls.

Suddenly, bloody handprints appeared on the wall and floor. I fell to my feet. "EEK!" I exclaimed. Suddenly two… wait… ZOMBIES? Appeared in front of me. I jumped backwards as they came closer. I knew very well where they had come from. "No…! No…

D-Don't!" I squeaked.

"This way!" Somebody called. I stood, and turned in the direction the voice had come from.

"Who…?" I whispered, wondering whom it was.

"Come this way!" There it goes again…! It was a male voice, but still youthful, unlike my father's deep voice, so it wasn't him…

"Is somebody there?" I asked. 'Don't be stupid Aya. Of course someone's there!' I mentally scolded myself. I ran in the direction of the voice, stopping instantly when I saw him.

He was turned partially away from me, so I could only see half of his face. But from what I could see, judging from the moonlight shining through the window, he had shaggy, dirty-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked to be around the age of thirteen, two years older than myself, and most likely had a permanent scowl etched on his face. He wore a white shirt and brown trousers with suspenders holding them up… This boy, whoever he was, felt very familiar to me… it was almost as though… I'd met him before…but it was so long ago that my memory had erased almost all trace of him… This worried me greatly.

Never the less, blondie, whoever he was, was not bad when it came to looks.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked. I decided that he wasn't a threat.

"This way." He said

"Who…"

"Stay with me."

I was just about to approach him when he turned to face me completely. What I saw shocked me to my very core.

Where his right eye should have been… there was nothing but a black, empty socket staring back at me. The wound was incredibly mangled, and looked as though it had been removed with brute force. There was also a large burn mark covering the right side of his face and down to his chest (his shirt wasn't buttoned up entirely). I also noticed that the right side of his shirt was covered in blood.

Suddenly, I realised what he was and what had happened to him. My eyes widened. This was father's doing.

"I said, this way!" He practically yelled. The shock was evidently clear on my face, as his expression softened immediately after.

"Nyaaa!" I squeaked, running back the way I had come. "Damn it, zombies! Leave me alone!" I yelped, running back to my bedroom and slamming the door.

When I looked up, what I saw startled me. A man wearing a black suit and a matching fedora stood there, admiring my bookcase. "You have many interesting books, here." The strange man said, trailing of. "Do you like books, my dear?" He still had is back to me.

"Who are you!?" I demanded angrily.

"Now, now. No need to be aggressive. I am merely a salesman." The strange man turned to face me. He had frightfully pale skin and deep crimson eyes. Oh, he must be albino… how interesting.

"Salesman?" I said in disbelief. Not a good time to be buying double-glazing at the moment, sorry, Mr. salesman. I thought to myself sarcastically.

The strange albino-salesman-guy tipped his hat politely. "Call me Ogre. I hope to get to know you, young lady."

'Ogre, huh?' I thought to myself. 'Ugly name for an ugly guy.' I made a mental note to not trust this 'Ogre' under any circumstances. "…" I said nothing.

Ogre sighed. "You know, it is quite troublesome… to think that corpses…_Loiter_… About the house."

"Corpses? You mean those monsters back there?" I asked, excluding the boy from that category. I knew that he wouldn't have hurt me… I actually felt kinda bad for leaving him behind. Shame. "They're like monsters from a story…" I said, facing my door.

"Why would monsters like that"-

"Well, it's a curse." Ogre cut me of. I spun back around in shock.

'…What? A… Curse?'

"What you saw were the corpses of your fathers test subjects." He stated, answering my question as though he had read my mind. "Overcome with anger, those deceased have been brought back by the power of a curse… A curse put in place in order to take revenge on your father… of course."

"What?" I exclaimed. This guy was getting on my nerves. How was he so calm about this?

"So… my father is in danger? I have to save him!" I opened the door, about to walk out when I was interrupted.

"Why is that?" I turned in shock. What is this guy talking about!?

"In order to achieve his desires, your father has killed so many people as part of his experiments. This, my dear, is his retribution. You must have realised by now… your father's true nature… and yet you wish to save him?" He stated calmly.

I turned around, said nothing and left.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked down the dimly lit hallway I began to talk to my self.

"Father was always kind to me… He's the only father I have… and I promised mum, too!"

_Monika Drevis sat at her daughter's bedside, reading her a bedtime story titled 'The Red-eyed Stranger'._

"_The red-eyed stranger gave Jack the power to curse others. Jack said: "Thank you, red-eyed stranger. Now I can get my revenge."" Monika read._

"_Hey, mum?" A nine-year old Aya Drevis asked her mother._

"_Yes, Aya?" _

"_What is father always up to in the basement?"_

_Monika's beautiful smile faltered for a moment._

"_It's… a very difficult job… you'll understand when your older, Aya." _

"_I wanna be older soon, then!" Aya giggled._

"_Aya… Whatever happens, you should never hate your father." Monika said, suddenly._

"_Mum? What's wrong? You know I could never hate father!"_

"_I…see…"_

"_Mum? Do you not like father?"_

"_No… nothing like that… I'm just like you, Aya, I love your father just as much."_

"_Whew!"_

"_He can be a bit… unpredictable… so lets support each other, no matter what! Promise?" _

"_Yeah!"_

"_Excellent. Now, back to the story."_

I stood in the dark hallway, remembering the conversation my mother and I had two years ago. She died not long after that.

"Mum… no matter what happens, I love father."

Then I remembered the task at hand.

"I have to save father!"

Suddenly, a small crow flew in through the open window and landed on a chest of drawers near by. I smiled at it. I loved crows.

I walked into my late mothers bedroom, only to see an unfamiliar woman standing there. I approached her. She whirled around to face me. Oh joy, another corpse.

"GiVe! gIvE hEr BaCk! gIvE! mY dAuGhTeR!" The woman screamed at me.

"Kyaa!" I screamed, running out of the room.

I ran across the landing that sat above the grand entrance hall. I tried to open the door to the archives. Locked, as expected. The door next to it was no different.

I continued walking along the hall. Suddenly, another corpse popped out from behind the wall. Strangely, as soon as it appeared, it darted into the shadows again…. Was it… afraid of me? I shrugged it off and continued walking to the doll room. Which, as luck had it, was open!

I had never liked this room… these creepy dolls scared me to no end… I walked cautiously into the room, making sure there were no zombies lurking about.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move behind a curtain. Oh no. I pulled back the curtain to reveal two ghastly dolls gazing up at me with disturbing smiles on their faces. I could hear a faint giggling coming from somewhere… Nope. Not gonna happen. I walked back out of the room.

I walked back across the landing and through the hall. No sign of blondie… oh well… At the end of the hall I came across a door. This led to the attic. Opening the door, I saw that part of the ladder that happened to be used to get up to the attic was missing.

I walked back down the halls until I came across the entrance hall. Great, the monsters that attacked me earlier were there. I quickly (At least as quickly as you can run in a long dress) ran past the zombies and opened a door, finding myself in the east hall. I tried a door on the wall opposite myself and found it to be locked. I continued down the hall into the basement.

There it was again… the same groaning as before… know what that means? More zombies! Just my luck! What I saw, however, was a completely different thing… It looked as though many people had been melded together as one, an abominable mess of an experiment gone horribly wrong. The thing flailed its many arms, still groaning. The sight before me was horrific.

"What IS that!?" I squeaked, running back out of the basement… "That thing was blocking my way… I need to get rid of it… but how?"


End file.
